


Bad Thoughts

by Author4me



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: Challenge Response, Food, M/M, Roger Ferris thinks about how his fucked up mind works, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author4me/pseuds/Author4me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferris contemplate the delicacies to be found in Jordan and the trouble they (almost) get him into.<br/>Tiny Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5th January 2011 in response to challenge # 1 - "Edible" on the "Body of Lies" community on livejournal.  
> You'll find references to a couple of deleted scenes. One where Roger meets Hani in (what looked like) a hotel.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DX48YAazkDU&feature=related  
> The other is kind of an extended version of the market place scene at the end of the movie.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oXmwMYh0Kw

He’d almost laughed when he’d walked into a meeting with the pasha and spotted the little candy cane pin on his lapel. On the one hand it seemed out of place on the commanding Jordanian man. On the other; Hani was the sort of man whose confidence allowed him to get away with wearing pretty much anything.

Roger had almost made a comment about candy canes and Hani that was guaranteed to get him in serious trouble. Hani would probably let it slide with a smirk, but that didn’t mean others would.  
Being friends with the pasha gave him some protection, which was good now that he’d left the Agency and Hoffman’s bullshit, but he was still vulnerable.

Seeing Hani in the market in front of a fruit stand also brought bad comments to his (definitely) fucked up mind. Comments that included words like “fruit”, “Hani” and “edible”. Ferris was guaranteed (at the very least) a glorious beat down, if he vocalized that sentence in the open market.

Roger liked the pastries just fine, despite Hani mocking his “inferior knafeh” and he still wasn’t entirely sure that it was the pastries he’d been talking about.  
The figs had been very good, though. He’d even regretted sharing them with Aisha, a little bit.

THE END


End file.
